


Miscalculations

by HuxandtheHound (TheIndifferentDroid)



Series: Kylux prompts/ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Pre-Slash, glasses hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/HuxandtheHound
Summary: Based on the starter prompt: “I just did some calculations, and I’ve been able to determine that you’re full of shit.”





	Miscalculations

“Will you stop staring? It’s impolite.”

Kylo didn’t budge at Hux’s words, didn’t avert his eyes. He didn’t move a muscle from where he stood in the doorway between the hallway and their home office, arms crossed across his puffed out chest.

“I don’t like being late,” Kylo said by way of explanation.

“Yes, I’m well aware. We all have to do things we don’t like sometimes,” Hux replied, with a touch too much spite on the last words.

Again, Kylo didn’t move, only huffed loud enough so Hux could hear him from his desk across the room.

Hux flashed his eyes up at Kylo for a brief moment, enough to get a read on him, as if he couldn’t already tell he was in a mood.

“I told you, the firm needs me to run some emergency calculations and—”

“Yeah, well,” Kylo began, pushing off the doorframe and crossing the room to where Hux sat in a few quick strides. “ _I_ just did some calculations, and I’ve been able to determine that you’re full of shit.”

Hux did his best to suppress a surprised noise as Kylo pulled his chair away from his desk with a jerk and spun him around. “Kylo, we’ll never get to leave if—”

“You’re stalling,” Kylo said, placing his hands firmly on Hux’s shoulders.

Hux was silent. And if Kylo had learned anything in their nearly year of living together, it was that Hux always made sure to tell him when he was wrong.

Kylo hummed, unable to hide his satisfaction. “You _are_ stalling.”

Hux shrugged out of Kylo’s grip and spun his chair back around to face his computer. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kylo reached around him and shut his laptop. “I texted Phasma. You’re lying. There’s no emergency.”

This time, Hux turned the chair around himself.  His anger was becoming readily apparent in his pale cheeks. “You texted my colleague?”

“Friend,” Kylo corrected. “I texted your friend. Who, by the way, also says you’re full of shit.”

Hux deflated at that, clearly no longer interested in keeping up his charade. Getting called out by his boyfriend was one thing; getting called out by Phasma was apparently another. He removed his glasses, tossed them uncharacteristically onto his desk, and ran a hand across his face. “I’m sorry if I’m not thrilled about meeting your family.”

“Babe,” Kylo whispered, melting immediately at Hux’s demeanor and kneeling in front of him. He took Hux’s cold hands between his own. “We’ve been through this. They’re really not that bad, Hux, I swear.”

Hux scoffed, tried to take his hands out of Kylo’s, but they wouldn’t budge in his grip. “Yes, I can’t imagine why I’m worried. You’ve told me such wonderful things about them.”

“Okay, maybe we don’t get along and I bitch about them. A lot. But it’s Uncle Chewie’s retirement party,” Kylo said, voice almost pleading, like it had been every other time they talked about this subject. “Everyone will be in a good mood. And like I said, they’ll just be happy I’m happy.”

Hux forced his features to frown away a rare smile that threatened to cross his lips. Kylo knew he could win him back with praise. It was true enough anyway.

“Listen. We can leave whenever you want. And you’ll never have to see them again. At least until the wedding.”

“I beg your—What _wedding_?” Hux asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kylo dismissed, a lopsided smile crossing his face as he stood up. He placed his knee between Hux’s legs on the chair and reached for Hux’s neck, loosening his tie. “Besides, you were in the middle of stalling. I think I can help with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr [huxandthehound](https://huxandthehound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
